


Guidance

by xwingsandlightsabers



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Ghost Leia, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, i'ma add later, leia talks to poe, written for damereydaily2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwingsandlightsabers/pseuds/xwingsandlightsabers
Summary: After the events on Agan Kloss, Poe and Rey reflect with a little help from a certain someone.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> Longer than I wanted, but it turned out alright. Written for Damerey Daily 2020. Prompt for day #8, “What’s that? In the distance? Such a ghostly glow.” Kind of Poe-centric. Poe gets a talk from Leia and Rey returns from Tatooine. Damerey at the end.

Today was a good day. The Resistance had destroyed another pocket of First Order fighters and, under the command of General Finn, some troopers turned. Everyone was happy, nobody got hurt. Yep, today was a good day.

For everyone except Poe Dameron. He became the leading General after Leia sacrificed herself to project a message to her son. To try and change him back to the light one last time. It had worked, but it took away the spark of the resistance. 

Poe was now that spark. Every day they found and destroyed another pocket of First Order survivors, the more he thought about the irony of it. How even after all those deaths, they were still finding sympathizers and loyal subjects. It hit him hard every time he thought about it. He could never understand how Leia did it. How she went through the burden of all those lost lives he had caused after Starkiller Base and still managed to run a resistance on a thin string called hope.

The only good news to him was that Rey was there to help him. They’d been dating ever since the month that followed Crait. She was like a rock. Strong, unwavering. She’d been through so much. Stars, she told him she basically died on Exogol. And now she was back after the very man that caused all this saved her life. 

The only thing he didn’t like was that she was out looking for padawans to train under her. Rey had already taught Poe a couple of simple things.

He was in Leia’s tent, paying respects like he did every day. She was his childhood idol, after all. Like a second mother. He was still lost without her.

“Where to go from here, General? I did it. I just still don’t think I’m the leader you groomed me to be. I’m lost, General. I’m lost without your guidance. And if the afterlife exists, I need your help. You see, I’m deeply in love with Rey. She’s strong and she’s like an anchor. I’m just not sure where I want this whole thing to end.”

“That depends on where you want to start.” A voice startled him and a hand went to his blaster. All the past few years had gotten him worked up at the slightest sudden change in his environment.

Poe noticed a soft, ghostly blue glow on the bed and turned around as he stood.

She was standing there in all of her essence. Her hair up in that way she always wore it around the base. A solid white gown with a hood gracefully over the top of her head. She looked like an angel standing there, and Poe was confused.

“G-General?” She softly nodded.

“Yes, Poe. It’s me. Rey’s doing alright if that’s what you were eventually going to get to ask me.” Tears stung at the corners of his eyes and Leia walked up to him.

“You did great. I know you’re upset about the losses, but that’s what being a leader is like. I know you understand.” Leia laid her hand on his and helped him push the blaster back into its holster.

“H-how am I seeing you right now?” Leia looked at him like he should know.

“You are connected through the force to someone very special. The someone you were just talking about,” Leia said. 

“Rey?”

“Who else?”

“No one. I just thought it had to do with that weird tree that grew behind my house.” Leia smiled softly.

“That too.” Poe sat back down in the chair and wiped a tear that spilled down his cheek.

“How long am I going to see you? Rey told me force ghosts appear when the person is in need of guidance.” 

“Probably not long. So listen. I’m only saying this once.” Poe stared at her and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees.

“Rey will be coming back from Tatooine any minute now. She finally finished her new lightsaber. And trust me, she’s been missing you too. We talked.” Poe smiled to himself as she continued.

“Tell her how you feel. It doesn’t have to anything fancy, or overdone. Just tell her in the sweetest way possible.”

“Wait, what if she doesn’t want to be together with me?” Leia laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Trust me. Do it. You’ll be surprised.” She winked at him and looked behind him as the sound of a ship coming for the forest. Poe looked behind him at the landing area and saw the Falcon coming down to rest on the ground.

“So, what should I-” Poe turned back to Leia only to find her gone. He drew in a breath and released it, calming his nerves. He stood and laid a tropical flower on her pillow before he came out from under the flaps of the tent. 

He looked at where Finn had his arms wrapped around her in a hug, along with a few mechanics, including Rose, that she had gotten to be close friends with. He leaned against his ship and watched it play out from a distance. He saw Rey looking around before her eyes landed on him and a large smile erupted across her features.

Poe walked up to her and stood there. This was it. Leia would ~~probably~~ kill him from beyond the grave if he didn’t do this right. 

“Rey.” 

“Poe.” She looked at his lips before looking at him and jumping into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him in a beautiful, unique way. The only way Rey could do it.

They pulled away and Poe didn’t hesitate. in front of everyone, he removed his ring from his neck and dropped to his knee, holding it out to her. She felt tears hit her face. He looked so cute in the moonlight with his large eyes gazing up at her like she was the galaxy herself. She didn’t know that’s how he thought of her.

“Rey. We may have had some bumpy spots in the last standard year. I’ve been a jerk a lot, made mistakes I couldn’t fix. But I’d go back and do it all again if it meant that I would still have you. if you’ll have me?” Tears had begun to form in Poe’s eyes. Without hesitation, Rey took the ring and placed it around her neck.

“Yes, Poe. Forever and ever.” He stood up and wrapped her into a hug. They let the tears fall as the crowd around them applauded.

The ghostly blue returned, and Poe saw Leia standing on the ramp to the falcon. She shared a warm smile of approval, Poe smiling back at her before she disappeared back into the Force. 


End file.
